


Conquer

by Sherrysnow62



Category: Resident Evil/Biohazard
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrysnow62/pseuds/Sherrysnow62
Relationships: Leon/Ada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Conquer

“哈啊。”车内的温度在两个人不断的喘息间迅速升高，化出几片白雾朦胧了车窗，使得原本就不亮的空间更加暗沉。昏暗中，只看到为数不多的衣衫在欲望的喧嚣下被剥落并甩到一边。

完美的环境愈发催生了早已埋下种子的情欲，织起千丝万缕。久别重逢的相握，十指交叉的连心。躺在车椅上的两人身体紧紧地贴在一起，宛如寄生的藤蔓，贪婪地享受着对方独有的体温，以及香味。

他们见面机会多，共处时间却短。但时间、身份已经不足以成为这份感情的障碍。太多生与死，太多千钧一发。或许一开始只是不打不相识，但各种机缘巧合，促就了这段不可重复的感情。他们只是不说。

但他们都知道对方已成为生命中那根不可缺失的肋骨。

时间不是感情的障碍，却是能否跨越生死的鸿沟。

没有人，即使是他们也不可以保证每一次都是安全归来。因此每一次，都是不可多得的相聚。时间越是流逝，越是加深他们对彼此的渴望。

“想不到，你的专车，还挺大。”在一个冗长的深吻后，Ada只觉得肺中氧气都被眼前的男人吸走了大半。潮红的双颊在灰暗间不算明显，而那份温热更像真实的诉说。浓密的长睫毛微微翘起，如同撩拨心弦的情话。

“那当然。”战场上的热血铁汉此刻的目光深情若水，凝视着那双褐黄色的美丽瞳孔。薄唇轻轻滑过白皙的皮肤。

如他所愿，那里只有他一个人的倒影。当下的美丽，也是只属于他一个人的风景。

再度俯身时，又是另一个难分难舍的吻。唇齿间，你来我往，或深或浅的挑逗。舌头戏耍缠斗时，男人空出来的左手从颈边往下移。

他碰到了她上次的伤口。

她的皮肤比丝绸还要光滑，唯独肩上印下细细的疤痕。异样的触感刺痛了他的心。另一只手也不由得纠缠得更紧。

身处乱世，他给不出电影男主角那些“保证你不受到任何伤害”的豪言壮语。

但他愿意，如果面前真的有任何危险，他愿意一力承担所有的伤痛。

对于这一点，他从未犹豫过。

半晌，他偏过头，开始舔舐她的脖颈。宽大的手掌移到她的胸前轻轻摩挲，之后是搓揉把玩。敏感位置的刺激如同电流般瞬间传遍全身，酥麻的诱惑麻痹了她的大脑，唇关逸出的呻吟是她索求更多的信号。平常的她声音就自带性感，此刻是比以往更致命的诱惑。断断续续的叫声激得Leon热血沸腾，胸口因氧气的消耗而快速起伏，下半身更是燥热不安。

“啊......”突如其来的充实让Ada忍不住叫出了声，搂住Leon的手也下意识地加大力气。这让尚未起身的Leon一下子跌在她的身上，惹来一阵轻笑。

“你可不是唯一有主动权的人。”

“尽管试试。”

看似挑衅的言语一瞬间又被征服的长吻吞得无影无踪，看似较劲的两人却又无比默契地配合着对方的律动。野兽般的缠绕，赤裸的紧密贴合，谁也不愿意轻易分开。

柔软的车椅异常配合地为这场拼搏拉开了序幕。身份，地位，不过都是爱欲的阶下囚。再没有比眼前人的体温和心跳更加真实的承诺。

他开始奋起抽插，每一下都是直入心坎的追击。耳边是喘息与呻吟混融的情语，剧烈运动下的汗水是这场竞技呐喊助威的观众。猛烈的快感如狂潮席卷而上，争相夺下他们的感官。

冷静不过是对外人的面具。对彼此，才是真正的自我。既然是爱，又何必收敛。抓住机会，不顾一切地付出，沉溺其中的存在，就够了。

他加快了速度，同时吻遍她的全身，留下他专属的记号。破碎的呻吟，越发箍紧的怀抱，是他最爱的回礼。肉体的无隙贴合，灵魂的激烈碰撞，仿佛坐在过山车从高空一跃而下令人眩晕却又欲罢不能的失重感。每一秒都是直冲头顶的热血高潮。躁动，疯狂，放纵，一拥而上，为的就是此刻。

“怎么样？”低沉的语调隐约可听出他的得意。

“还可以，不过......”

接下来，可就未必是你的主场了，Leon。


End file.
